The Surrogate Mother
by MissMoon07
Summary: Videl and Gohan want another child,but Videl is unable to become pregnant.So they decide to ask a friend to be their surrogate. I will update soon'ish
1. Chapter 1

**The Surrogate Mother **

**Chapter One**

Videl sat in her living room looking through pan's childhood photographs. Out of hundreds of photos, there was only one with pan wearing a dress. At her grandmothers wedding, Chi-Chi had decided that she was to old to wait for Goku to return-if he would return this time-,so she married a man who she has known for years, Yamcha.

It came quite a shock to everyone, as you can imagine. But they couldn't stop her, partly because they didn't really want to, Chi-Chi deserved to have a husband and to be happy, and Yamcha seemed to make her happier then anyone had seen her in a long time.

"What are you doing, Viddy?" Asked Gohan as he sat down on the couch beside his wife.

"Looking at pans photos, and I thought I told you to stop calling me that." Videl said.

"I know, I cant help it sorry." Gohan picked up Videl's glass of wine from the coffee table and took a sip. "I still cant believe Pan wore a dress" Gohan said looking at the picture of Pan at her grandmothers wedding.

"Why are you looking at these?" Gohan asked, then took another sip of Videl's wine.

"Encase you've forgotten Gohan, Our only child moved out this morning." Videl said, then took her glass of wine from Gohan.

"No I haven't forgotten. Listen, if you miss her why don't you go call her, or go visit her? She only lives 20 minutes away." Gohan said laying back on the couch.

"I'm not looking at the photos because I miss her, I mean of course, I do miss her, but that's not the whole reason why I'm looking at the photos." Videl said, then sighed.

"Then why are you looking at the photos?" Gohan asked with his eyebrow raised slightly.

"You know why." Videl gulped the rest of her glass of wine.

Gohan sat up and looked at his wife, who was staring at the photos on the coffee table.

"Videl, don't do this to yourself, it's not going to help. You have to remember that you were lucky enough to have a child, which is more then a lot of people ever get." Gohan put his hand on his wife's shoulder, Videl shrugged it off.

"I don't care what other people have. I want another child, and I know you do too."

"Videl…" Gohan didn't know where he was going with his sentence, it was true that he did want another child, but he couldn't tell his wife that, it would just kill her.

"You want to have a child as much as I do,…but because of me we cant." Videl started to cry.

**I Know it was short, but my next chapter will be longer and better. **

**Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I said this chapter would be longer, but it isn't, so sorry, however I do think it is a little better then my first chapter. **

**The Surrogate Mother**

**Chapter 2**

It was the morning after Pan moved out of her parents house.

Videl had fallen asleep on the couch. She finally fell asleep after hours of crying, Gohan should have put her to bed, but after hours of cradling his weeping wife he didn't want to risk waking her now she had finally fell asleep.

Gohan tiptoed downstairs, in his pyjamas, he looked over to the couch where his wife was.

'_Good, she's still asleep' _Gohan thought. Just as he thought that the phone started ringing.

'_Crap!' _Gohan thought, dove towards the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" Gohan whispered in to the receiver, while looking over at Videl who was still asleep.

'Morning daddy' Said Pan's voice through the receiver.

"Hi, Pan. What do you want?" Gohan whispered, still looking over at Videl.

'Why are you whispering?' Pan whispered.

"Your mothers asleep on the couch." Gohan whispered, turning away from Videl.

'Oh, Ok. I just wanted to know when Grandmas party-thingy was.' Pan said.

"You mean your Grandmothers wedding anniversary party? Its tomorrow night. And before you say anything, yes you have to come." Gohan whispered.

'That sucks!' Pan shouted, then she slammed the phone down.

Gohan put the phone down, and turned around to see his wife sat up leaning slightly forward on the couch.

"Morning." Videl said. Her voice sounded croaky, and even though she had been asleep for hours, she had bags under her eyes.

"Morning." Gohan said back. "Are you okay?" Gohan asked.

He still stood near the phone, which was a bit of a distance from the couch, it was like he thought if he went near Videl she would break out in tears again.

"What are we going to do?" Videl said, then she rested her head in her hands.

"I don't know, Viddy." Gohan said.

Normally when he called her Viddy she would tell him off, but this time she didn't.

"We cant go on like this, we have to do something." Gohan knew she was right, but what could they do? They wanted to have a child. But how could they if Videl couldn't get pregnant? He knew that there were options that they could consider, but he didn't really like the idea of them.

"There are some options we could consider, Viddy." Gohan moved over to the couch and sat down on it.

"We cant adopt." Videl said, raising her head from out of her hands. "I know it would be disappointing to you if our child wasn't part Saiyan." Videl said.

It was like she read hid mind.

"If we don't want to adopt, what are we going to do?" Gohan asked, now with his head in his hands.

"We could think about,…Surrogacy." Videl said.

Gohan raised his head out of his hands and looked at his wife.

"Surrogacy…" Gohan said blankly.

I suppose it doesn't really matter what they chose to do, every option would mean having a child which would never really be a part of Videl.

**Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to the people who have reviewed this story so far. **

**I think this chapter is a little rushed, but I cant be bothered to try and improve it. **

**The Surrogate Mother **

**Chapter 3**

**This is continuing from chapter 2.**

Gohan looked at his wife for a moment.

"Videl, are you serious?"

"I surely am. Why? What's wrong with the idea?" Videl asked.

"Er, nothing,…I guess, its just,…its kind of a weird thing to think about. You just thought of that now?" Gohan asked his wife, with a little astonishment in his voice.

"No. I've been thinking about if for a while now. It seems like the best thing we could do." Videl said, then got up, walked over to the mini bar in the corner of their living room and poured some scotch in to a tumbler, and walked back over to her husband.

"Here." Videl said, holding out the glass for her husband. "You look like you need it."

Gohan took the glass and drank it in one go. Videl sat back down on the couch, on the edge of her seat a little, so she was facing Gohan.

"What do you think then, about the surrogate idea?" Videl asked.

Gohan stared at the floor, then turned his head to his wife, he was hunched forward a bit, so he was on the edge of his seat like Videl was.

"I don't really know, Viddy. It's a little strange, the thought of a stranger having our baby. And don't get me wrong, I do think it's definitely a possible option, its just that the baby still wouldn't be yours."

"I've accepted that, Gohan. You should too. As long as the baby is a part of you, then it will be a part of me." Videl said.

"You say that now, but what about when the baby's born, do you think you'll still feel the same way then?" Gohan questioned.

"Of course I will!" Videl said, she sounded offended that her husband would even ask such a thing.

"So you're saying that you would be okay with a stranger being pregnant with my child? What if it looked like the surrogate? What if she decided to keep the baby once its born? What would you do then? Did you think of that?" Gohan questioned in a harsh tone of voice.

"I think the scotch has gone to your head Gohan." Videl said in a quiet voice.

"No, it hasn't. I'm just trying to tell you what you haven't thought of." Gohan said.

He clearly wasn't drunk, but the scotch had obviously had a small affect him, he didn't really drink alcohol that much, so he must have been affected by the strong drink.

"I _have _thought about those things Gohan." Videl said in a louder voice.

"I bet you didn't, they probably didn't even occur to you--"

Videl was angry now. Did her husband think she was stupid or something? Why would she even suggest surrogacy without thinking about what could happen?

"Shut up Gohan. Your just being a bastard. I have thought about what could go wrong with a surrogate, but I still think we should do it."

"Its your fault we even have to think about this, you know. If you were able to get pregnant like a normal woman, everything would be ok, but there had to be something wrong with you, didn't there?" Gohan said, with a cruel smile on his face.

What the hell was wrong with him? Surely one little glass of scotch could not have such an effect on him? What if it was _him_ saying those things? Maybe the scotch had no effect on him at all and it was he who was saying those things.

"Fuckyou!" Videl screamed quickly at Gohan, slapped him in the face with all her strength, which didn't hurt Gohan at all, then she ran out of their house with tears running down her face.

Gohan lowered his head in to his hands. He knew what he was saying and he meant it, he knew it wasn't entirely Videl's fault that she couldn't have children, but he just needed to blame someone so much.

It was now almost midnight and Videl hadn't came back home.

Gohan wasn't even sure if she would.

What he said, had to be said. The more he thought about it, he realised he could have-_ should _have, expressed his feelings about the whole thing a little better.

He realised he really shouldn't have said:

"there had to be something wrong with you, didn't there?"

Just the thought of him saying this made his blood boil. And what about how Videl was feeling? She would have felt guilty and upset at not being able to give her husband the one thing he wanted most. And to have the one person who she trusted most in the world blaming her for that would have made her feel a hell of a lot worse.

"I'm so stupid!" Gohan said to himself. He hadn't moved off the couch all day.

"Videl already felt bad enough. And I had to go and say all that crap! What if she's done something? Oh, my goodness! Gohan you dumb ass! You've been sat here thinking about how right you were saying those things to her! When you should have been out looking for her! She was so upset, she could have done something to herself!" Gohan yelled to himself.

"And you're just sat here talking to yourself! You IDIOT!" Gohan jumped off the couch and ran outside. It was raining heavily. Gohan stood there for a moment trying to sense Videl's life force…but he couldn't find it.

"Oh my god!" Gohan yelled.

He stood there looking around frantically, like he was hoping Videl would suddenly appear.

Gohan didn't know what do to, or where to start looking.

So he just took off from the ground, flying high up in the rainy sky, hoping that if he could see more then there would be more of a chance of seeing Videl.

"She could be anywhere by now!"

Gohan frantically scanned the ground he could see.

Gohan gasped. "VIDEL!" Gohan had caught sight of a taxi pulling up on the path outside of his house and Videl stepped out of it.

Gohan sped towards his wife. Landed directly in front of her, not caring that the taxi driver had saw him fall from the sky, and grabbed Videl in a hug.

"Videl! I'm so sorry…I thought you…I thought you might have…Oh god, I'm so sorry! I love you…I never meant too…" Gohan was crying, and he didn't care that the taxi driver was staring at him.

**In the next chapter there will be other characters. **

**And Videl and Gohan decide on who to ask to be their surrogate. **

**I know this story is dragging on a little, since there has been 3 chapters and nothing much has happened, but I promise you things are going to become interesting (or just seem stupid) in future chapters. **

**Thanks for reading. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally! I've updated. Sorry it took so long. Thanks to the people who have reviewed this story. **

**The Surrogate Mother **

**Chapter 4**

Gohan sat at the kitchen table, watching Videl talking on the phone to their daughter.

"Honey, I don't care if your car isn't working. You can just fly over." Videl said. Gohan could hear Pan protesting and then heard the sound of the phone being slammed down, even though he was on the opposite side of the room. Videl put the phone down and rubbed her forehead.

"She really doesn't want to go." Said Videl. Then she moved over to the kitchen table and sat down opposite of Gohan.

"Well she has to go. She was the bridesmaid, she has to be there." Gohan said. They were talking about Chi-Chi's wedding anniversary party. Pan didn't like that Chi-Chi had remarried, she saw it as betrayal to her Grandpa Goku. And even though Yamcha was a nice guy, and seemed to make Chi-Chi happy, Pan just didn't like him. She had only agreed to be a bridesmaid because she knew how important it was to her Grandma.

"Don't worry she'll be there." Videl said.

Gohan looked at his watch. "We have an hour before we have to be at my moms house. So I think we should discuss, you know…"

"Who of our friends we should ask to have our baby which would be biologically half hers?" Videl said, trying to find the funny side.

"Yeah. That. Man, can you imagine, '_Hi, Bulma. How are you? Oh, before I forget. Can you have our baby?_', I don't think I'll be able to say it."

"We wouldn't ask Bulma! For goodness sake Gohan! She's 68!" Videl said appalled by what Gohan said.

"Oh. Why not?" Gohan asked innocently.

"Well for starters, she is 68!"

"Oh. So who did you have in mind?" Gohan asked.

"I was thinking, maybe Marron or Bra. They're both young, healthy, and I think there is little chance of them wanting to keep the baby once it is born."

"I guess we could ask one of them. I think Bra is more likely to agree then Marron is. Since we know Marron doesn't believe in sex before marriage, so I doubt she'll believe in giving birth before sex. But if we ask Bra, and she agrees, then our baby will be half saiyan, and could end up with blue hair."

After a while of discussing who they could ask to have their baby, they realised they were late for Chi-Chi's party. So they hurried over to Chi-Chi's and Yamcha's house, which was next door to their own, and tried to blend in with the other people so it looked like they had been there the whole time. They saw Pan talking to Trunks, she didn't look to happy, but at least she was there.

"Hey, Gohan, Videl. Why are you late? Or do I not want to know?" Krillin said then winked.

Gohan gave a nervous laugh and scratched the back of his head. "We were just talking." God,he and Videl had been together for over 20 years. Gohan was a man of 42, but whenever Krillin tactlessly brought up sex he was like an awkward teenager.

"Sure you were buddy." Krillin said, giving another wink.

Gohan gave a another nervous laugh. Videl rolled her eyes. "No, really we were. Hey, my mom doesn't know we were late does she?"

"No. Its her own party and I haven't actually seen her or Yamcha." Krillin said, then took a sip of his beer.

"Oh, there's Bulma. I'm just going to go say hi, OK." Videl said and walked off to greet Bulma.

"I still cant believe that your mother married him. What is she going to tell Goku when he comes back?" Krillin said to Gohan.

"Krillin, you know as well as I do that my dad isn't coming back." Gohan said seriously.

Krillin looked at Gohan for a moment. "So, how you been lately?"

"Fine. How about you?"

"Not so great. 18 is pregnant…with twins." Krillin said grimly.

"Oh. Aren't you happy about it?" Gohan asked.

"Don't get me wrong, I love kids. But I'm an old guy, I just don't think I have the energy in me to raise two more. It was difficult enough raising one."

Gohan felt a little jealous. He would give anything for Videl to be pregnant.

"I'm sure you'll be fine." Gohan said in a kind of reassuring voice.

"I hope so", Krillin took a gulp of his beer, "I could always run away if it gets to be to much." Krillin said.

"You are joking, right?" Gohan asked.

"Y-Yeah, of course I am." Krillin said nervously.

Gohan felt a little awkward around Krillin, so he decided to go get some food.

"I think we should ask her now." Videl whispered in Gohan's ear.

"Huh?", Gohan turned to his right , "I didn't even sense you. What did you say hun?" Gohan asked, and bit into a teacake.

"We should ask her now, Gohan."

"NOW?" Gohan said and spat out his food. "Charming!" Videl said sarcastically.

Gohan wiped his mouth. "Sorry. You want to ask her now?"

"No. I want you to ask her now." Videl said.

"Me? Cant we just call her tomorrow?"

"No. Go and ask her now, while she's on her own. Go." Videl ordered and gave him a little nudge/push in her direction.

Gohan walked over to her.

"So…Bra, how are you?" Gohan asked and sat down beside her on the bench.

"I'm great, thanks." Bra said happily.

"That's great. Err, listen, I was wondering,…if you would mind, coming over to my house tomorrow at about noon'ish for lunch? You know,to catch up and stuff."

"Sure. I'm not doing anything tomorrow."

"Great. So, we'll see you then."

**I'll expalin more about the surrogacy thing in the next chapter. Which is when Videl and Gohan actually ask her.**


End file.
